


You Got It Bad

by AngelaTommo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Annoying, Awkward Kissing, Awkward Sexual Situations, Co-workers, Dentistry, Dentists, Frustration, Kissing, M/M, Social Anxiety, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 19:23:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaTommo/pseuds/AngelaTommo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has been working as a dental assistant for 2 years now, and just recently about 3 months ago our boss Liam hired a new guy, Harry Styles, to mold the prosthetic teeth, which really a chipmunk could do, but since our boss was particularly lazy, he hired someone to do it for him. And Louis swears on his grandmothers grave, the day he was hired and sat across from him, was the day his life turned to shit. SHIT. He constantly gives Louis migranes to the point where Louis has to bring 2 bottles with him to work, and they're usually gone by the end of the month. And trust that Louis has tried to convince Liam to fire him and he'll do the fucking moldings or atleast move him to a different seat, maybe next to Niall since they both we're a little off in the head. But when does anything go right in Louis Tomlinsons life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Got It Bad

**Author's Note:**

> So harrys basically really fucking annoying and weird and creepy and stalkerish to Louis.
> 
> Louis aint about that shit.

"Lou...Looooooooooou, Lou, Lou, Lou, Lou—"  
"WHAT" Louis snaps at him, giving up on trying to ignore his overall annoyingness. Louis has been working as a dental assistant for 2 years now, and just recently about 3 months ago our boss Liam hired a new guy, Harry Styles, to mold the prosthetic teeth, which really a chipmunk could do, but since our boss was particularly lazy, he hired someone to do it for him. And Louis swears on his grandmothers grave, the day he was hired and sat across from him, was the day his life turned to shit. SHIT. He constantly gives Louis migranes to the point where Louis has to bring 2 bottles with him to work, and they're usually gone by the end of the month. And trust that Louis has tried to convince Liam to fire him and he'll do the fucking moldings or atleast move him to a different seat, maybe next to Niall since they both we're a little off in the head. But when does anything go right in Louis Tomlinsons life?  
"I'm boooored." Harry whines.  
"What do you expect me to do about that?" Louis groans.  
"I'm hungry…"  
"You're just hungry because you're bored." Louis says, realizing he's only prolonging this pointless conversation.  
"Noooooooo….Looou…"  
"Harry, stop. Please just—go into the break room and find something to eat." Louis says, rubbing his face in frustration. He lean back in his chair and trys to breathe calmly. He seems somehow even more annoying than usual.  
"I already ate what I brought in for lunch." Harry says.  
"Then how are you still hungry?" Louis scrunches his face in confusion and frustration.  
"I'm booooored."  
Louis stands up from his desk and walks away as Harry calls his name louder and louder.

Louis close the break room door behind him and stands with his back against it. Thank God, no one is in here. Louis stares at the fridge for a few seconds. He could give Harry the sandwich he brought for lunch and that would buy him at least a few minutes of silence.  
How did he get stuck with him? They could have given him any desk in the office—Louis could be sitting by Zayn, the coolest and chillest guy in the office. But no, fate put him next to Harry. He's an idiot. He's socially awkward. He has major issues, Louis is not exactly sure how why Harry hasn't been fired yet. No one in the office likes him. Of course there are times when he is eerily smarter than he seems. Sometimes Louis wonder if he acts insane on purpose, like a child begging for attention.  
Louis hears a knock on the door and his name being chanted behind it. He grits his teeth and clenches his fists.  
"LOUBEAR? ARE YOU IN THERE?" Harry shouts.  
Maybe if he doesn't say anything…he'll go away.  
Harry tries to open the door, but Louis grasps the door knob so he can't. At least Louis stronger than him, he has some sort of control over this crazy bastard.  
"Looooou! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! THIS DOOR DOESN'T LOCK! REMEMBER WHEN YOU TRIED TO KEEP ME OUT SO YOU COULD TALK TO PERRIE?" He practically screams for everyone to hear.  
Louis whips the door open and angrily pulls Harry inside before he can embarrass Louis any further.  
"Ouch, that hurt." Harry mutters over dramatically, rubbing his wrist and pouting.  
"Will you shut up?! Please just shut up." Louis demands, trying to keep his voice down. Yelling at him only seems to make him worse.  
"God, you don't have to be so mean." Harry whines.  
"I'M NOT—I'm not being mean, I'm just frustrated." Louis say. His fingernails are digging into the palms of his hands.  
"I just wanted to see if you had anything to eat, and I'm bored and you were holding the door closed and I didn't know if you could hear me, but I think you could and you were—" he rambles on and on.  
Louis wants him to stop talking. He want a few seconds of silence. He's at the end of his rope, he's on my last nerve, and he might go insane if Harry doesn't shut up.  
"Shut up." Louis interrupts him.  
"NO! I won't, I don't have to do anything you tell me to do!"  
"SHUT UP" Louis yell.  
"LALALALALALALALA I'M NOT LISTENING, BLABLABLA LALALALALALAA, I'M NOT SHUTTING UP,LOUUUU LOU LOU LOU LOUBEAR LOUBOOOBOOO—"  
Something snaps inside Louis' head. He grab his shoulders and push him up against the door. Louis has to stop that sound from coming out of his mouth. An idea pops into his head and without a second thought Louis put it into action.  
Louis covers his mouth with his. In complete shock he goes silent.  
Louis sighs in relief and stays there like that, keeping his lips locked between Harry's. Finally, he shut up.  
Something in the back of Louis' mind is screaming at him now, though. He suspects it might be his sanity.  
Louis feels Harry's hands on his stomach, pushing against him. Louis is stronger than him. He can try all he wants, but Louis is not letting him go so he can start talking again.  
Beneath Louis' hands Harry's stiff shoulders relax and he grabs fistfuls of my shirt. He kisses me back.  
Kisses. Kissing. We're kissing.  
WAIT.  
WHAT.  
OH SHIT. OH NO.  
Louis abruptly backs away from Harry, reality crashing into him like a bus. What the hell is he doing????  
Harry stares up green eyes wide. He's still speechless.  
"I um…" Louis says awkwardly. Harry looks like he might be stuck with that expression for a while. Louis has to get out of this room, so he awkwardly moves around Harry and opens the door as far as he could and squeeze out of the break room.  
"Shit." Louis whispers after he closes the door behind him. He gather his things and leaves work early.

Next morning Louis comes into work after deciding he can't quit. "I'll just ignore him. I'll just pretend nothing happened."  
Nothing happened.  
We didn't kiss.  
"stop it!" Louis says out loud. He slept hardly at all last night. That scene just kept playing over and over in his head like a bad movie.  
"What?" Liam asks. Louis didn't realize he was standing near him at the copier. He must have spaced out.  
"Oh…nothing. I was just…not, nothing." Louis stutters. He hasn't even gone to his desk yet. Louis still has his coat on and his bag over my shoulder.  
"Are you ok? You look terrible." Liam observes.  
"Thanks." Louis say blankly. He laughs awkwardly and goes back to his desk. Louis doesn't watch him walk away like he usually does.  
He sighs and makes his feet move toward his side of the office. He has to face him sometime.  
Sure enough, there he is, hiding behind his computer. Louis sits down and get settled. Harry still hasn't said a word, which is actually a record for him.  
Maybe he'll never speak to Louis again? I guess his little nervous breakdown wasn't such a bad thing after all.  
Louis tries to start his work, but something in the pit of his stomach won't let his lungs breathe enough oxygen. His hands are clammy and are shaking so bad he can hardly type.  
Harry still hasn't spoken.  
Great. Awesome. So thrilled.

Harry goes the whole day without even making eye contact with Louis.  
And as much as Louis tries to convince himself that this is exactly what he always wanted, he can't help but feel…like he's lost something.  
Louis catches up to Harry in the parking lot.  
"Harry!" Louis calls. Harry stops and turns toward him. He looks worried.  
Louis stands a few feet away from him. His eyes seem to want to look everywhere but at Harry.  
"Hey, look…I'm sorry about…about what happened…It wasn't…I didn't mean…" Louis rambles lamely.  
"Yeah no. It's cool. I gatta go." Harry says. He walks away without another word and Louis stops myself from going after him.

Louis can't fall asleep again for the second night in a row. He just stares up at his ceiling in the dark.  
Harry was a stalker. He was an idiot. He was insane, a pain in the ass, Louis' worst nightmare. What the hell is wrong with him?  
He guesses Harry was sort of my friend. Well, Harry always thought Louis was his best friend no matter how badly Louis treated him.  
Why the hell did he kiss him? Louis just wanted him to be quiet. He needed to shock him into silence, right? Putting his hand over Harry's mouth wouldn't have worked, he might have bit him instead.  
Louis laughs into the dark, knowing Harry would have done just that.  
It was a drastic, in the moment decision. It didn't mean anything.  
But then…he kissed back.  
"Idiot!!!" Louis says out loud, throwing off his blankets. Screw it, he can't sleep.

 

The next morning Louis shuffles into work like a zombie. He doesn't respond to anyone who says hello, not even Liam or Zayn. He plops down on his chair and glares at his computer screen. Louis rests his head on his desk for a few seconds.

"ICE CREAM TRUCK!!!" Niall yells happily.  
Louis jerks awake, alarmed. There's a pool of drool on his desk. Cute, Lou. He looks at the time and curse out loud. "I've been asleep for two hours." Louis mumbles.  
Everyone in the office rushes out to get ice cream like a bunch of little kids. Louis rubs his eyes and scoots away from his desk in his rolling chair. Louis is about to get up to go for some coffee, but then he realizes Harry is standing in front of him. Hair pushed up in a nice quiff, green eyes standing out more with his low v-neck shirt, exposing his tattoo's on his chest of two birds. Louis never really understood Harry's tattoos.  
"You look tired." Harry says.  
Louis glares up at him.  
"Yeah." He say blandly.  
Again, he's about to get up when Harry leans down and places his hands on the armrests of Louis chair. Louis leans back into his chair. His face is way too close. Louis scans the office with his eyes, hoping nobody is seeing this, but there is literally nobody else in here.  
"Harry, what—" Louis starts to ask.  
Harry's face gets even closer, so that our foreheads are touching. The tip of his nose presses against Louis'. Harry climbs onto the chair and straddles him. The chair squeaks dangerously against our combined weight.  
"Harry, the chair won't hold both of us!" Louis protests, trying to push him off.  
"Shut up." He says. His eyes glaring right down at Louis. Louis couldn't feel any more vonurable then right now.  
And then Harry's lips were pressed against his.  
Louis eyes cross, still open, and Harry's using his entire body weight to keep Louis from pushing him off.  
Louis shuts my eyes, unable to keep them open. Louis stops struggling against him. He brings his hand up to cradle the side of Harry's head. Louis can feel his pulse beating fast against my palm. Louis kisses him back. Louis parts Harrys lips with his tongue. Harry makes this surprised little sound and his breath tickles Louis face.  
Harry's hand creeps under Louis shirt.

"HOLY SHIT" Liam exclaims.  
Harry and Louis part and look up to see Zayn, Niall, Liam, and a few other people back from getting ice cream, staring at them in amazement.  
"I knew it." Niall nods triumphantly, crossing his arms.  
"Louis, what the hell???" Perrie demands, unknowingly letting her ice cream drip on the floor.  
Louis shrugs lazily. "I don't give a shit anymore."  
"Guys, it's not what it looks like!" Harry assures them, still straddling Louis with his hand up his shirt.  
Most of them look scarred for life. Liam just shakes his head and goes back to his desk.  
Harry awkwardly climbs off of me and stands next to Louis' chair, looking confused.  
"Well," Louis says, standing up, "I'm gonna go get some coffee."  
"Yeah no. Cool. See…see you later." Harry mutters, scratching the back of his head.  
Of course he follows Louis to the break room like a lost puppy.  
Louis doesn't mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments :) ily


End file.
